


Rebuild, Repair, Remember

by caprithebunny



Series: Ashley And Thisbe [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, FlF, More tags will be added later, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Ashley Williams/Thisbe Shepard. This takes place after the Reapers have been destroyed, and shall be a series about how the galaxy rebuilds and their own relationship. I will be adding more tags and characters as they appear.





	Rebuild, Repair, Remember

            _In the darkness, there was almost nothing. No sound, no smell, no light. Only the feeling of something pressing, suffocating. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. She desperately wanted to move, but her limbs were trapped, and every movement sent agonizing pain through her. She_ had _to move though. She had to radio in… even if it was the last time._

 _As she again tried to move her arm, a noise was finally heard. Screaming, rubble grinding and shifting. She weakly pushed at the pressure on her chest, feeling the rubble and pushing it off as best she could, and suddenly she could breathe. Panting, she freed her arm, and more screaming was heard- her own. Gasping and coughing wildly, she fumbled with her omni-tool. As she tried to utter words, only a weak, cracked sound came out. She couldn’t give up, though. She_ wouldn’t _give up._

_“Joke…” She let out a burning, hacking cough, her lungs aching viciously. “Jo… Joker. It… It’s… Shepard. I…” She heard a high-pitch ring go through her skull, blinding her. The darkness started to encroach once more as she heard voices on the other end of the call. She wanted to answer… But it was all too much… And she fell back into the abyss._

_Roughly three weeks later_

 

            Warmth. That was the first thing Thisbe felt. Then a source: a calloused hand, holding tight to hers. The soft scent of vanilla and armor shiner was coming vividly and loudly from the side of… whatever she was on. She tried to open her eyes, but they were still heavy, and what light peaked through them seared her. She moved her open hand, feeling a soft blanket covering her to her upper stomach, as well as a cool shirt laying on her skin. And, finally, she snapped to her senses: though there was still a quiet ringing in her ears, she could hear someone whispering softly, likely the person that scent was coming from. Come to think of it, it was a familiar smell, one she was used to… but why was it familiar?

            Thisbe’s eyes finally opened, though at first, she could only see was blurring shades of color. As they started to focus, she saw long, dark brown hair hiding a face. The person sniffed, and looked up. Ashley. Her face was sad for a second, then her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Then, she was yelling. Very… loudly.

            “Hey! Nurse! Doctor! Someone! Damnit, Shepard’s awake and someone _better_ get in here!” She kept a tight hold on Thisbe’s hand as she stood, going as far as she could without letting go. A group of people quickly came in, prodding and poking. One of the people was Doctor Chakwas, her face lined with worry, concern, and amazement.

            “My God, Shepard, you’re awake. We didn’t-I didn’t-” Her hands were cold as she pressed them to Thisbe’s face, wrist, felt under neck. She opened her mouth to protest, but only a strangled noise came out. Dr. Chakwas shook her head and shushed her. “Shepard, don’t try to speak. You’ve been in a coma-like state for nearly three weeks. You-you’re lucky to be alive. Don’t push it. Please.” She and the team continued to look her over, pressing, mashing, pricking.

Honestly, by the end of it, Thisbe was ready to punch someone. It was even worse that she couldn’t _voice_ her thoughts without being scolded. Most of the time they had done this she just looked over to Ashley, who had vehemently refused to let her hand go. She had looked back, her warm, light brown eyes nearly burning into hers. She kept their eyes locked, even as she slowly fell back to sleep.

 

_Another three weeks pass. Shepard is back on her feet._

 

            Thisbe cursed as she nearly toppled over. Again.

            “Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it…” She grumbled as Ashley set her back up again, helping her regain her balance. Ashley’s arm pressed their sides together gently, steadying her. A soft laugh rumbled in her chest, reverberating through them both.

            “Easy there, skipper. You keep dancing like this and you’ll end up busting your ass on the floor.” She tried to hold in a snort, but it slipped out, as did several more. Thisbe lightly elbowed her in the ribs and grabbed the balancing bar with her right hand again. “Now, come on, get those legs walkin’. How else are you going to come back and order all of us around?”

“You mean leg _and a half._ I don’t care if this prosthetic _is_ made with cybernetics and bio-whats-its, it feels _weird._ ” She shook her leg out, then set her foot back down. The leg felt like a leg, but her _mind_ knew it wasn’t her leg. Or, well, not her original one. But, because it knew this, it just wouldn’t let her use this one, but damn, she was going to try anyway, even if she has to force her mind to let her. “Anyway, Ash. When you came in, you were talking about the rebuilding? The mass relays and EDI?” She nodded, keeping her hand on Thisbe’s waist as she continued her therapy.

“Yeah. You know how we made a ‘back up’ of EDI? She’s back, and pretty much the same. She didn’t like the disc much, or so she says. Uh, the mass relays… yeah, they were pretty bad after that… wave of whatever it was came in and ripped our tech apart. Though, Liara and Javik have been working on repairing them and there’s been some good results; we’re able to travel to a few areas, including Ilium, Omega, and the area where the Citadel was.” She scrunched her nose a bit but continued. “We’ve started rebuilding on the major homeworlds, and apparently the Citadel is being rebuilt. Yeah. Like that’s not a bad idea…” She snorts and shakes her head in an irritated way. “The Council has been discussing Spectres, new members, and all that nonsense. They’re going to reinstate you once you can walk, so no getting out of punching the assholes who pop up after this.” She winked, a mischievous grin on her face. Thisbe rolled her eyes, trying to lean more equally on both legs. It wasn’t going so bad… This time.

            “Yeah, well, you tell them I’m ample to stick a foot somewhere none of them want it once I can without flopping over.” She grumbles some more, unintelligibly. “Well, have they set up a memorial yet? For all we lost over the years to get to this point?” Ashley nods, swishing her lips from side to side.

            “Yeah, there’s a memorial planned to be built on all the main worlds and especially the Citadel.” A loud chiming interrupts her. She opens her omni-tool. “Well, would you look at the time? The physical therapy lady wants you to come on back so you can rest.” She closes the tool, and looks up. With a rather quirky smile, she offers her arm in a formal fashion. It causes her rolled up sleeve to slide down, drawing a giggle from Bee.

            “Oh, why, thank you, my lady. Shall we journey back to my stifling, suffocating room?” Bee says as she takes her arm, earning an overly dramatic groan from Ashley, who, despite that noise, gently rested her hand over hers, with a soft smile, and lead them back to the said room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed reading this. There is no real set update schedule or chapter amount just yet, but I do hope you stick around to see what happens with these two!


End file.
